A Test of Faith
The Gauntlet is the trial you must complete before finding the Urn of Sacred Ashes. This is found in the Mountaintop of Haven after you have battled through the cultist ridden lower levels of The Ruined Temple and throughout the Caverns. Background The Gauntlet is a series of challenges that you must complete to test your faith and make sure you are truely worthy of finding the Urn of Sacred Ashes. This comprises of 8 riddles that you must answer, a battle with the spirits of your current party, a bridge puzzle and then a final riddle. Walkthrough The Gauntlet can be started by entering into the door atop the mountain and talking to the Guardian there, the conversation doesn't directly influence the outcome but you must treat him kindly to be allowed to pass. Once you enter the room you will be presented with the first challenge, you must answer correctly to continue. There are 8 riddles in total which you can answer, it doesn't affect the overal quest if you get one wrong, you will just have to fight an Ash Wraith to continue. The answers for the spirits are below: - General Maferath: Jealousy - Lady Vasilia: Vengeance - Disciple Cathaire: Hunger - Ealisay: A tune - Brona: Dreams - Archon Hessarian: Mercy - Disciple Havard: The mountains - Thane Shartan: Home Once you have answered correctly or defeated all the Ash Wraiths, the door will open allowing you to continue. You will have a brief encounter with someone from the past of your character depending one what race/class you picked, you can answer however you wish. If you read above, the next challenge is a fight with whoever is in your party currently. This is mostly common sense, you will be aware of your own tactics, it may be wise to target mages first as they will typically be the most powerful, but it is fairly easy with the use of poultices and the general battle tactics. Once you've defeated them head through the door. The third part of the trial is a true puzzle, in which you have to get 3 of your party to stand on either the left or right floor tiles to make 1 block of the bridge solid, this will allow the last party member to walk onto it without falling. As with all adventure games there is 1 particular set sequence which you can find below. Be sure to set your party stance into hold position. Move only the character on the specified tile, leaving the other two where they are. With the Enterance being your starting point: Step 1: Place 3 party members on the following tiles Right 1, Right 2, and Left 3. Move the Warden to the 1st bridge section. Step 2: Move character from Right 1 to Left 6. Move the Warden to 2nd section of the bridge. Step 3: Move character from Left 3 to Right 4. Step 4: Move character from Right 2 to Left 1. Move the Warden to 3rd section of bridge. Step 5: Move character from Left 6 to Right 5. Step 6: Move character from Right 4 to Left 5. Finish crossing the bridge Once the Warden is across, the bridge will turn fully solid allowing the other members to cross. The last chamber contains a wall of fire and an alter, approach the alter and read the riddle, it's pretty self explanatory as there is only 1 option. Remove all your armor and equipment (the altar does this for you once you have clicked on it) and then walk through the fire. The Guardian will now appear and congratulate you on proving your worth in the eyes of Andraste. Result After the Guardian finishes talking you can now approach the statue and take a few ashes out for healing Arl Eamon and finishing that quest. If you accepted Kolgrim's quest earlier to defile the ashes, now is the chance to do so and earn the "Reaver" class, but beware, Leliana, Wynne and the Guardian will all attack you if you chose to do so. Grab the loot from the adventurer and the chests before leaving. See also * Arl Eamon * Kolgrim * Reaver * Urn of Sacred Ashes * Andraste * Haven External links Category:Locations